kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi:Edonisufi
Pepsi-Cola]] Pepsi-Cola ose më shumë njohur si Pepsi, është një pije e butë, jo alkoolike që prdhohet nga kompania PepsiCo. Është një ndër pijet më të konsumuara në botë kështu që shitet gjithkah në botë. Kjo pije për herë të parë u prodhua në vitet e 90-ta të shekullit XIX nga farmacisti Caleb Bradham. marka u paraqit në tregun e përgjithshëm më 16 qershor të vitit 1903. Që nga koha e paraqitjes së parë të Pepsit në treg kan dalur variacione të shumta të Pepsit duke përfshirë llojet e njohura si Diet Pepsi, Pepsi Max, Pepsi Samba, Pepsi Blue, Pepsi Gold, Pepsi Jazz dhe Pepsi Next (prodhuar për tregun japonez). Historia Pepsi-Cola për herë të parë u prodhua nëNew Bern, North Carolina në Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës në fillim të viteve 1890-të nga farmacisti Caleb Bradham. Mbi emrin Pepsi-Cola në faqen oficiale të Pepsit ka dy verzione të cilat paraqiten rreth asaj se si Cabel Bradham vendosi të e marr këtë emër të kësaj pije: *#Caleb Bradham ka blerë emrin "Pep Kola" nga konkurenti lokal dhe e ka ndërruar në Pepsi-Cola. *#"Pepsi-Cola" është një anagram nga "Episcopal" - një kishë e madhe rrethu rrugës përballë barnatores së Calbel Bradhamit. Një teori tjetër është se Caleb Bradham dhe konsumuesit e tijë kanë parë se emri tingëllon mirë ose fakti se në përbërje ka patur një lloj të "peps"-it sepse është pije e karbonuar për këtë arsye dhe ia dhanë emrin "Pepsi". Në vitin 1923, Pepsico bankrotoi për shkak të çmimit të lartë të sheqerit si rezultat i Luftës së Parë Botërore kështu që të gjitha mjetet u shitën dhe Roy C. Megargel e bleu kompaninë."Historia e Pepsi-Cola-s", sodamuseum.bigstep.com paragrafi 8 Tetë vite më vonë kompania bankrotoi përsëri duke rezultuar në reformimin e formulas së bazës së Pepsit. Në vitin1964, Diet Pepsi ishte pija e parë dietike në Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës. Marketingu Në vitin 1975, PepsiCo paraqiti marketingun Pepsi Challenge (Pepsi Sfida) ku PepsiCo organizoi shijim qorrazi (symbyllazi) të pijes Pepsi-Cola dhe konkurentit direkt Coca-Cola. Gjat këtyre shijimeve symbyllazi shumica e pjesmarrësve zgjodhën Pepsin si një pije me shije më të mirë. Në këtë rast PepsiCo fitoi një avantazh nga kampanja duke u paraqitur me reklama televizive dhe duke paraqitur rezultatet e testeve në publik.SODAmuseum.com "Historia e Pepsi-Colas", sodamuseum.bigstep.com, paragrafi 31 Në vitin 1996, PepsiCo paraqitit marketing strategjinë shumë të susksesëshme të njohur si Pepsi Stuff. Në vitin 2002, strategjita u vlerësua nga Promo Magazine si një mrekulli që ndihmoi në ridefinimin e marketingut promotiv Burimi: Promo Magazine, 2002. Në vitin 2007, PepsiCo se kanaçet e pepsit do të ridizajnohen përsëri. http://www.pepsigallery.com/?or=pw.474 Sloganët *1939: "Twice as Much for a Nickel" - shqip : *1950: "More Bounce to the Ounce" - shqip : *1958: "Be Sociable, Have a Pepsi" - shqip : *1961: "Now It's Pepsi for Those Who Think Young" - shqip : *1963: "Come Alive, You're in the Pepsi Generation". - shqip : *1967: "(Taste that beats the others cold) Pepsi Pours It On". - shqip : *1969: "You've Got a Lot to Live, Pepsi's Got a Lot to Give". - shqip : *1973: "Join the Pepsi people (feeling free)". - shqip : *1975: "Have a Pepsi day". - shqip : *1979: "Catch that Pepsi spirit". - shqip : *1981: "Pepsi's got your taste for life". - shqip : *1983: "Pepsi's Now!" - shqip : *1984: "The Choice of a New Generation". - shqip : *1991: "Gotta Have It". - shqip : "Duhet ta kem." *1995: "Nothing Else is a Pepsi". - shqip : "Asgjë tjetër nuk është Pepsi". *1997: "GeneratioNext". - shqip : *1999: "Ask for More"/"The Joy of Cola". - shqip :"Kërko më shumë"/"Hareja e Cola-s (Kollës)" *2003: "It's the Cola"/"Dare for More". - shqip : LLojet e Pepsit :Shih gjithashtu : Lista e llojeve të Pepsit Ka shumë lloje nga Pepsi-Cola dhe që të gjitha ndryshojnë në shije, çmim dhe aparencë (dukje, vizualitet). Diet Pepsi është një nga më të popullarizuarit nga llojet e ndryshme të pijeve duke qenë pa sheqer dhe kalori. Pije tjera të njohura të Pepsit me pak kalori janë Pepsi Max, Pepsi ONE, Caffeine-Free Pepsi dhe Caffeine-Free Diet Pepsi. Kritikat Në vitin 2003 dhe përsëri në vitin2006Pepsi, Coke contain pesticides: CSE, Qendrathe për Shkencë dhe Ambient (CSE), një organizatë joqeveritare në New Delhi, zbuloi se pijet e prodhuara në India, duke u përfshirë së bashku Pepsi dhe Coca-Cola, kishin nivel të lartë të rrezikshëm pesticidesh. Që të dy kompanitë PepsiCo dhe The Coca-Cola deklaruan se pijet e tyre janë të sigurta për konsumim dhe publikuan reklama në gazeta duke treguar se niveli pesticideve në produktin e tyre është më i ulët se ato në ushqimet tjera si çaji, frutat dhe prodhimet e qumshtit.Cola sales down 10% on state bans Në Kerala në Indi, shitja e Pepsi-Cola-s sëbashku me pijet tjera të buta është ndaluar.Kerala bans Coke and Pepsi Pesë shtete tjera në Indi kanë bërë ndalim të këtyre pijeve në shkolla, kolegje dhe spitale.Indian state bans Pepsi and Coke On Friday, September 22, 2006, the High Court in Kerala overturned the Kerala ban ruling that only the federal government can ban food products.Thomas, V.M. Indian Court Overturns Coke, Pepsi Ban Në Iran u zhvillua anti-Pepsi propagandë televizive duke deshifruar emrin PEPSI në Pay (Paguaj) Each (Çdo) Penny (Qindarkë) Save (Shpëto) Israel (Izraelin).http://www.memritv.org/Transcript.asp?P1=1277 PepsiCo has a bottling plant in Iran.http://www.metimes.com/articles/normal.php?StoryID=20060719-083019-1430r Rivaliteti: Pepsi.Cola VS Coca-Cola Përbërësit e Pepsit Pepsi-Cola përmban përbërësit bazik që mund të gjinden në shumicën e pijeve tjera të ngjashme duke përfshirë ujin e gazuar, fruktozë, sheqer, ngjyrëra, acid fosforik, kofeinë, acid citrik dhe aromë natyrore. Pepsi-Cola pa kofeinë përmban të gjithë përbërësit përveç kofeinës. Pepsi ka pH mesatare mes 2-3. Shih edhe Referencat Lidhje të jashtme * Pepsi World * Pepsi Americas * 'Coke, Pepsi losing the fizz' * 1987 Audio Interview with John Sculley by Don Swaim of CBS Radio - RealAudio * The Annual Pepsi Independence Day Celebration (Tri-Cities, TN.) * The Pepsi Max Cappuccino Wire, a fan site to Pepsi Max Cappuccino. * Nutrition facts Category:Cola Category:Pepsi Category:Pije ar:بيبسي ast:Pepsi bg:Пепси bo:ལྦུ་སིམ་ཁུ་ནག bs:Pepsi cs:Pepsi cy:Pepsi da:Pepsi de:Pepsi el:Πέπσι κόλα en:Pepsi es:Pepsi fa:پپسی‌کولا fi:Pepsi fr:Pepsi-Cola he:פפסי hi:पेप्सी hr:Pepsi id:Pepsi is:Pepsi it:Pepsi-Cola iu:ᐱᑉᓯ ᑰᓛ/pipsi kuulaa ja:ペプシコーラ ka:პეპსი ko:펩시콜라 la:Pepsi ms:Pepsi nl:Pepsi nn:Pepsi no:Pepsi pl:Pepsi-Cola pms:Pepsi Còla pt:Pepsi-Cola ro:Pepsi ru:Пепси sco:Pepsi simple:Pepsi sk:Pepsi Cola sr:Пепси sv:Pepsi ta:பெப்சி th:เป๊ปซี่ tr:Pepsi zh:百事可樂 zh-yue:百事可樂